


Younglings

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Ben, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Poe, Teenage puppy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Ben is an Alpha, and he's surprised by a young Poe.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben presented quite early, and he was pleased when he turned out to be an Alpha. Male omegas tended to run in the family, and although his mother had tried to tell him over and over that it wasn’t a problem, he still knew that people had a bias against them. 

It’s difficult at times. He has to deal with the aggressive spurts that flood his body, the sudden and almost irrational anger that being a teenager with Alpha blood brings. Mom always tells him it will calm down, once he’s mated, or once he’s older. The dump of hormones from puberty makes everyone loopy (or so she says).

And you can’t really ask your mom too much about that. Uncle Luke - a beta through and through - is just too calm to know what anger is, and his Dad… well. His Dad is even more distant from him, now. 

With time. It will calm down. He’s not exactly _done_ anything but yell a few times, and have to storm out of rooms sometimes, but it’s still there, making him tetchy, pulling his head when an omega walks past, or making him bristle with the need to challenge every Alpha he sees.

Yeah. Kinda sucks. But at least _he_ isn’t an omega. 

He’s busy goofing off when he’s supposed to be learning how to levitate things when he hears the leaves and branches crunch to one side. His head lifts, and he sees a shorter boy, who must be just a few years older. Late teens, at most. His skin is like the sandy sides of the Jedi temple, and his hair is a dark mess of curls like a bush took up residence. A particularly _artistic_ bush.

Ben sits up straighter, clutching his unlit saber hilt, forgetting the lesson.

“Uh… sorry,” the boy says, in a slightly worried tone.  


“Are you okay?”  


“Yeah, I…” Glances over his shoulder, and then the boy straightens himself up, tugging his jacket (too long, the sleeves almost brushing his thumbs). “Poe,” he says, with a charming smile.  


There’s a little undercurrent of worry on his face, and Ben nods to the ground, inviting him to sit. “Are you thirsty? I could get you something to drink.”

“You’re way too– _wait_ , is that–?”  


Ben grins, and holds the saber properly, nodding. “Yeah.”

“You’re a Jedi?”  


“In training, but yes,” Ben agrees.   


“Wow. So… wait, are you the Solo boy?”  


“Organa-Solo,” he corrects him. “You seem to know a lot about me.”  


“My mom was a pilot. Worked with your family. Your uncle… sorry. You probably get this a lot?”  


“It’s okay,” he says, and tucks his hair behind his ear. “I don’t mind. You… want to try it?”  


Poe’s eyes go longing, and Ben remembers that feeling. He gets up carefully, and offers him the hilt, with the aperture turned away from him. 

“Can non-Jedi use them?”  


“Yes, unless the switch is made to be turned with the Force. I could…” he steps slightly to one side, and pushes the hilt into his hand. He grips around Poe’s hand, putting him into the most basic stance.  


He’s not sure for a moment why he’s so drawn to him, lost in the way the boy’s breathing hitches as the weapon is turned on. Amber light peals out, and he watches Poe’s eyes dance with the reflections of his saber. He lingers for a moment more, then steps back to let him wield it.

The parting - oddly - feels a little wrong. He wants to be close to him, without understanding why. An overwhelming need to wrap him in blankets, to give him what he needs, to shower him with food and drink… for a moment, he wonders if he’s turning omega himself, but then he realises he wants to _protect_ him, to comfort him, and provide for him.

He hadn’t even realised - straight off - but the boy’s an omega. And whilst omegas often make him feel the need to show off, to impress, or… go back to his room and touch himself… he’s never felt so emotionally connected to one, not before.

Well then.

“This is so cool,” Poe breathes, turning figures in the air.   


Ben is sure that Poe - like he himself - has spent many hours with fake versions, play-acting at Jedi. Being faced with the real thing is something else entirely.

“I’m not all the way,” he admits, “…but I’m going to be the strongest Jedi ever.” That need to impress makes his chest swell, and the way Poe looks at him makes him feel ten foot tall.  


“You’re gonna manage it,” Poe says, turning the lightsaber off, and handing it back to him.   


“I could show you some stuff, if you’re… not busy?”  


A glance over his shoulder shows Poe is running _from_ something. The boy ruffles his hair with his hand, and then glances at him. “I… uh…”

“You know, if someone’s… being not very nice to you, if they run in on you with a _Jedi_ …”  


That makes embarrassment and something else fight on his face. He doesn’t want to admit he’s being taunted, or that he _needs_ any protection, but Ben knows what children and teenagers can be like. 

“I’m fine,” Poe huffs.  


“I know. But they don’t, do they?”  


More confusion, and then his thumbs hook under his belt. “You… don’t… want to laugh at me, too?”

“No,” he says, truthfully. “You know, my dad’s an omega. And my uncle’s a beta.”  


“Han Solo?”  


Ben nods.

“Han Solo the _pilot_?”  


Ben smiles. “Yeah. And he stood up to Darth Vader.”

Poe’s face is a mess of confusion, and then he clears his throat. “I could maybe have that drink, if it’s still going?”

Ben smiles _wider_. “Anything you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Poe is fascinating to listen to, once you get him started. He talks like he knows every single fact about every spaceship ever created, and Ben is surprised to find he’s interested.

He’s grown up around - and in - plenty of the things. The _Millennium Falcon_ is as much home as Yavin 4 ever will be, and the sight of an X-Wing would normally herald either Uncle Luke, or one of the millions of other ‘uncles’ and ‘aunts’ who weren’t related by blood at all (except that spilt in battle). So ships to Ben have always been sort of… there. On the periphery.

He’s also aware that practically everyone he knows is wonderful at flying. Dad, who won’t ever leave up about the Kessel Run, or the Death Star. Uncle Luke, who won’t ever _start_ , but at least isn’t smug about it when people do make him talk. Mom and Chewie and Wedge and Nien and basically anyone ever seems to be Great At Flying.

Which is why he tunes out. He doesn’t need to fly, everyone else can. And he’s so terrified he won’t be as good that…

Well, that’s why he tunes _everyone else_ out. But Poe… when Poe talks, it’s all wide-eyed wonder. He sees miracles in S-Foils, and he hears music in hyperdrive hums. He still thinks everything is great, and Ben can’t help but bask in the radiated enjoyment from his friend.

They take lunch together most days, now. Poe brings his food, and Ben his own, and then they end up piling it all in the middle and sharing everything. Sometimes, other Jedi students come as well, but mostly they’re alone together, and that suits Ben just fine. 

Poe regales his latest attempt to push his old Y-Wing through her paces, and Ben scrunches his fingers through the grass below him. The warm words, the bouncy tone, the familiar ease they feel together… he could do this all day. Poe isn’t like what omegas are ‘supposed’ to be like, which is also kinda dumb because all the grown up omegas Ben knows are just normal people, but there’s still that Thing they’re supposed to be, like Alphas are, too.

Here, now, he could forget what they both are. It doesn’t really matter, because Poe is fun to spend time with. He’d love to spend more time with him, but he’s usually having his biggest adventures whilst Ben is training. Which is okay. He only misses it a little. Listening to the stories is nearly enough.

Poe sometimes talks before he’s really finished eating, and gets the spray of orange chip-dust over his lips. Ben can’t stop staring at it, and his fingers itch to swipe, so he doesn’t need to interrupt the story. He should just mime wiping his own mouth, but something compels him to lean in and run across his lips with his thumb…

So soft. He wonders what they’d feel like, and he leans in before he can think not to. 

Ben freezes, his lips against Poe’s. He shouldn’t have done that. What was he thinking? That’s such a dicky, Alpha move. He sits back, his cheeks red, and looks down.

“I’m sorry. I - I thought… I should have…”

“…asked?” comes the slightly squeaky suggestion from Poe.

Ben can’t look at him. He’s such a fucking asshole. You don’t go around kissing people just because you want to. Sure, it might look all romantic on holos, but didn’t he pay attention in any of his lessons on relationships?

“I’m sorry,” he says again, and pushes his fingernails into the dirt below the grass. “I can go…”

“Hey… it wasn’t so bad. I just…”

Don’t want me. Ben looks up, expecting to see… derision? Disgust? But it’s just surprise, instead. “I shouldn’t have.”

“Because you’re a Jedi?”

 _In training_. “Because you didn’t want me to.”

“…Ben, who said I didn’t?”

His eyes widen at that, and Ben can’t swallow, suddenly. His eyes flicker between Poe’s lips, and then his own eyes, and he offers a very weak, wobbly smile. “Well. You could always… you know. Kiss me back so we’re even?”

“You sure it’s okay?” Poe asks, even as he leans closer.

“We’ll ask forgiveness after, just this once.” But not always. He hopes Uncle Luke will understand. If not… well. Mom didn’t have to be a Jedi, did she?

Ben closes his eyes as Poe leans in, and this kiss is slower, and tastes vaguely of chip-dust. It’s still the sweetest thing he’s ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

So. It’s. You know. No big. People… miss things all the time. His folks used to regularly not be able to turn up for things. You know, busy keeping the galaxy safe. Busy in political or military meetings. Busy… just… being… away for no real reason except Mom yelled at him. (That one was only his dad.) He’s used to it, or he should be.

Poe never misses their lunch dates. If they’ve made a plan, he keeps to them. If he can’t _make_ them (because it does happen) he always says something.

Ben looks down at his comm unit, and then pushes his sandwich around in the box, frowning. He looks forward to these little meetings so much. A slice of normalcy (or as normal as it’s possible to be when you were Ben Organa-Solo), of ships and missions and things. 

Poe is a really good friend. He doesn’t think Ben is weird, or awkward. He thinks the Jedi stuff is _interesting_ (and not ‘kooky’), and he listens when Ben has worries. He’s also really kind and thoughtful, and ridiculously handsome. He should be the Alpha. He’s charismatic and charming and sweet and did he mention brave?

But he isn’t here.

Would it be clingy to message him? To… you know. Just send him something? It’s not like him to go missing. Maybe he’s in trouble? Maybe he got sent on a top secret mission? What if his Y-Wing broke down? What if he’s _dead_?

(Okay, that one is probably not true, but now he’s thought about it…)

He could also interrupt him. He could be undercover and the device isn’t silenced and it gets him killed. Or he could be flying and the distraction sets him off. Or he could have decided Ben’s too weird and just wants to be left alone, or…

Footsteps, and he jumps.

“Ben?”  


“I…”  


“Your friend?” Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, looks wistful. “He hasn’t shown?”  


“No. I’m worried about him.”  


Luke nods. “Do you feel something?”

“I… maybe. I don’t know. Why?”  


“I suspect you are very close to him. Closer than you think.”  


“I’m not - I haven’t _done_ anything.”  


“I didn’t say you had,” his uncle replies. “I could sense when your parents were in danger. _Both_ of them.”  


Ben’s eyes widen. “Dad?”

“He was a dear friend, too. Yes. I could sense him. It may have been through Leia, or it may have been the will of the Force.”  


“…I need to go see if he’s okay. I– uh…”  


“Your training will wait. Do you have his father’s comm?”  


Ben shakes his head, sadly. 

“I’m sure I can find it. Come with me, we’ll call your mother. Then we’ll call his father, to make sure he’s okay.”  


“You… aren’t mad?”  


“Why would I be? Your concern for him…” Luke smiles. “Let’s just say I understand attachment more than my teachers did. I never thought it made us weaker. Love makes us who we are, love of all kinds.”  


Ben stuffs his lunch away, and leaps to his feet. A moment to wonder if it’s… is he too old? No. He isn’t. He launches at Luke, hugging him quickly, then pulling back. “Thanks, Unca.”

***

“Luke Skywalker, it’s been a long time.”  


“It has. Too long, Kes. We should reconnect sometime.”  


“You calling about my boy?”  


Ben wriggles uncomfortably next to him. 

“It’s my nephew who wants to speak to you, but yes.”  


A little nod, and the device changes hands. “Uh. Hey. I… Poe was supposed to… is he okay?”

“He - he is doing just fine. Just an unexpected cycle. They happen sometimes. I’m sorry he hasn’t comm’d you, but he was hit really bad, and he’s sleeping it off.”  


“…oh.” Ben feels relieved, but also not.  


“I have to apologise. He… is still getting used to the new suppressants they put him on. His dose had to be altered recently, and it’s just made him fall asleep on the couch. I’m sure he didn’t mean to stand you up.”  


“But he’s - he’s okay, right? He’s not sick?”  


Ben feels the warm hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. His body is flooding with the need to protect, and he knows the fog that’s descending over his thoughts is biologically driven. 

He’s… yep. He’s reacting. Not even just in the normal ‘I’m a horny teenager’ way, in the ‘this omega needs to be kept safe and loved’ way. Which - yes - they’ve kissed, but nothing more. He’s not sure Poe wants any more, but his body must do if his heat is kicking in harder. 

He hopes Poe wants to try, because if he doesn’t, they’re probably not gonna be able to be friends any more, if their bodies keep pulling together. Or, not friends who ever meet up.

“He’s not sick. He’s curled up safe and warm, so don’t worry. Once he’s awake, I’ll tell him you called.” A pause. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to know you’re thinking of him.”  


Ben wonders if that’s a blessing. He looks up at Luke, and he thinks that maybe it is. And Mom knows, too, because she helped, so… 

“Thank you, Sir. I hope I didn’t alarm you too much by calling.”  


“Not at all. I might have a word with your uncle, if you could put him on when you leave?”  


Ben says another thanks, handing Luke back his comm, and wandering out into the sunshine. 

He’s not sure he’s old enough. Physically, he is. Emotionally? He _wants_ to be, but he also wants to do this _right_.

One thing for it. He needs to find someone who can give him relationship advice.

And who isn’t related to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben floats the stupid toy ship he’s too old to still have, all around his room. He’s feeling inexplicably (no, he knows why) low, and there’s nothing else fun. Holos are boring. Study is boring. Everything is boring, and he just wants to close his eyes until he can wake up happy again.

Sure, it’s just… teenage angst stuff. Hormones, separation anxiety, difficulty making friends, the confusing start of manhood… but right now it feels like it’s the Worst Possible Existence, and he doesn’t know how everyone _stands_ being alive.

The ship smacks into the wall, and slides down and onto the pile of holocrons he’s supposed to pay attention to. His feet jiggle restlessly on the bed, and when he hears footsteps approaching, he can’t even be bothered to do more than turn his head. One arm is still under it, going steadily numb, as the other drums nonsense out on his stomach.

“May I come in?” asks a voice he knows too well.  


“Sure,” he tells his uncle, still not moving.   


“I’ve heard of a potential new student. I was wondering if you’d like to come along? To show them it’s not so scary, and there’s other young people involved. I know I can be a bit intimidating, and I thought you might enjoy the change of scenery?”  


That makes him sit bolt upright. “Really?” Way to go remembering you’re Smooth these days. “I mean… sure. If you think I could help?”

“I’m sure. You’re much more approachable than me, and I know you’ve felt cooped up here, recently. Plus… I’d appreciate your company.”  


“You’re not using this as some… underhand method of flying me into the middle of nowhere and insisting I fly us home?”  


Luke pauses. “Han did that?”

“…uh.”  


“No, Ben. I won’t be doing that. And I _will_ be having a word with your father.”  


“Noooo, he’ll know I said something!”  


“Yes, he will. But he’ll also hear it from your mother.”  


Ben sighs. Adults are just so lame. “Can we forget I asked and get back to the part where it sounded _vaguely_ interesting?”

“Get packed. We’re leaving tonight.”  


***

Ben had often sort of secretly wished Luke had been his dad more than once as a kid. Well, when he got older, anyway. At first, Dad - real-Dad - had been cool, what with his flexible approach to rules on cookies, his great stories, and his tummy-raspberries…

But, yeah. He wasn’t the perfect parent. Neither was Mom, come to think, but he’d harboured some weird, secret fantasy that one day, Uncle Luke would come and make everything okay again. Cool training, saber fights, spaceship battles…

Yeah. Mostly Jedi training seemed to be about being boring. And stuff. Most learning seems to be like that, and Ben doesn’t know why.

Sure Luke would _try_. He’d put in little ‘game’ elements to training, but he was making it all up as he went along. He admitted as much himself, because he had barely any time with his two Jedi Masters, and so it’s all sort of… guesswork. 

Which is more the Han Solo way, and kind of… annoys Ben, sometimes.

This, for all it’s just a little, simple mission? It feels better. Repeating katas ad infinitum is _boring_. Studying floating things precisely is _tedious_. Finding new potential Jedi, on a planet he’s never been before? Potentially semi-cool. Definitely more interesting than flying a toy ship around, anyway. 

And here, in the ship, away from all the other students… it’s Uncle Luke again, not Master Luke. And Ben’s missed that, too. Missed feeling special, and close to him. He knows his uncle has to avoid accusations of favouritism, but sometimes he wishes he’d be a _tiny_ bit more prone to them.

“So… Poe, then?”  


“Yeah?”  


“You seem to like spending time with him.”  


“He’s my friend.”  


“He’s a very nice young man, too.”  


Oh, this is… _that_ talk. “Look, I know he’s an omega, and we’re not stupid, you know.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you are. I’m just saying… he’s a very nice young man, and if you want to ask someone for advice who isn’t a parent…”  


“Uh. You don’t exactly… you know. You’re still my uncle, even if you’re the sort-of cool uncle. And you don’t have a partner.”  


“No, but I can try to help, or I can find answers for you, if you’re looking for any.”  


“I don’t know if he likes me _that_ much. We - we…” Ben shuffles. “Kissed. But that’s it. I mean… a few times, but we’re not going fast, or anything.” He looks for Luke’s reflection in the viewscreen, wanting to see his expression, but not daring to look straight on.  


“You are both very young, still, so I’m glad you’re not rushing into anything. You’re a sensible young man. Most of the time.”  


“What?”  


Luke chuckles. “Calm down, Ben. Your parents and I were worse than you, at your age. You’re actually better behaved than I was.”

“…and that’s supposed to be a compliment?”  


“Take it as you wish. Just know that your family love and support you, and if you do want to get serious with this boy, just be as smart as you can about it.”  


“…okay. Good talk. Talk over.” He doesn’t want to think about _precautions_ in front of his uncle, but he is glad that Luke isn’t lecturing him.  


His mom would have a whole battle plan for him to follow by now, and his dad would just… probably try to lock them up on different planets. So.

Yeah. As good as can be expected.

***

A weird sense of familiarity hits when they land, and Ben frowns when the hatch opens, revealing a young Rodian… and Poe. 

“Hey,” Poe says, his cheeks a little pink.   


“Poe? What are you doing here?”  


“Poe’s the one who alerted us to - Seadu here. Seadu, we’d love to talk to you about the possibility of training with us. I’m Luke Skywalker, and this is my nephew, Ben.”  


“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker. And your nephew,” the young woman says.   


Ben smiles, and pushes his hands in his pockets, rocking his weight back and forth. “You’d love it, Seadu. I mean, it’s still school, but we get to do really cool things, too. And there’s loads of kids there.”

Poe ducks his head. “I should get going. But… call me before you go?” he asks Ben. “If you get time?”

Ben looks to Luke, and then back. “I’ll make time.” 

The omega walks off, and the three of them sit in the small shuttle’s rec room, talking about the academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Poe’s heats have become more regular again, and he can predict when he needs to be a bit more cautious, they’re spending time together again. Ben’s glad, because he’d been so miserable without his best friend, and he’d worried either their families would try to split them up, or Poe would suddenly find some other Alpha and lose all interest in him. 

Actually, Ben would still want to hang out with Poe if he _did_ find a nice boyfriend (or girlfriend), but he’d be jealous as all hell, and he’s sure the Alpha would find Ben’s interest in Poe to be unwanted. 

They’re catching a holo together - Ben hasn’t been to a holo-theatre in _ages_ \- and as Poe parks the speederbike and waits for Ben to climb off, the Alpha can feel butterflies of excitement. There’s nothing quite like watching a big action flick with the huge speakers and immersive screen, and they’ve been talking about this particular one since it got announced. It’s a remake of one of the serials they both used to watch as kids, and he sure hopes they do it justice.

“Okay, I already paid and booked the seats,” Ben says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I took the centre of the back row.” Which he’s now realising could look underhanded, but really he was just worried Poe wouldn’t be able to see well with being so short, and also it’s the best for anyone’s enjoyment and comfort.   


“You’re too sweet,” Poe grins. “I’ll get us the snacks, then. You wanna come pick a bucket to share, and two drinks?”  


Oh good, he’s not offended. Ben grins, and nods. A sharing bucket sounds great, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s taken Poe’s hand.

And then he sort of freezes, and looks down. And then back up. Poe’s cheeks are stained pink, but he’s smiling so much that he looks like he might freaking _explode_ , and this… this is their first date, isn’t it? He’s holding Poe’s hand, he bought him movie tickets, and they’re gonna sit on the back row with a sharing tub and oh stars but this is just wonderful. 

“I only want to make out if the holo’s awful,” Poe says, with a very wicked look in his eyes. “Until the credits, anyway. Then you can kiss me as much as you want, Ben Organa-Solo. Until they kick us out.”  


“You burp when you drink soda too fast.”  


“And that’s gonna stop you kissing me?”  


“…no,” he says, and leans in to steal a peck on the lips. “But I will call you gross if you burp when I lean in.”  


“Fair… c’mon. I wanna get in early so we can make out in the trailers if they’re bad.”  


“You’re a terrible person, Poe Dameron,” Ben accuses, his cheeks aching a little with how much he’s grinning.  


“I know. And that’s why you love me.”  


Which he does, and he squeezes his hand harder, then lets himself get tugged inside. He does love him, even if he hasn’t said so aloud just yet. But he will. When he works out quite how. 


	6. Chapter 6

It’s dark, and the ship is crashing. Ben feels both like he’s on the ship, pulling up the controls to claw his way out of the dive; and like he’s on the moon’s surface, staring up at the flaming streak above. A terrible, gnawing fear, a sensation of closeness, and he jolts upright, sweating and cold. 

There’s a terrible, aching gap in his chest, and he knows - somehow - it’s Poe.

Ben’s feet slip out from the bed, hitting the cold floor. He grabs his cloak and wraps it around his shoulders, following his instinct and not bothering with a light. It will only hurt his eyes, and he can feel the way well enough with memory and the Force to guide him.

Sure enough, he finds Poe sitting where they usually meet. The young omega is curled up in his jacket, his hands vanished into his armpits, looking guiltily up.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  


“Poe… couldn’t you call me?”  


“It was late, and… and I didn’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”  


Ben pulls his cloak off, and wraps it around the other boy, pulling it tight. “Can you come inside?”

“…it… it won’t be a problem?”  


“My uncle pretty much gave us his blessing. And I’m pretty sure your dad did. We’re not gonna… _do_ anything. I mean… just come inside? I promise I won’t make it awkward.”  


Poe smiles. “I know. I just… we get it drummed into us,” he says, letting himself be helped to his feet. “I trust you. And… I don’t think I’m ready for _that_ , but… I’d like it to be you, when I am.”

Ben grabs his hands, and pulls him in to kiss his forehead, chastely. “We can talk about that later. Just come in and tell me why you’re sad, or… do you need to not talk about it?”

“I think I do. I think that’s why I came.”  


***

In bed, and they’re both half dressed. Poe’s in some over-sized sweatpants of Ben’s, and his vest shirt. Ben’s in his pyjamas, and they cuddle together on the small mattress. The covers are pulled tight around them, and Ben hesitates for a moment before spooning up behind him.

“…if… I, uhm… react?”  


“It’s okay. I might as well. We can ignore it?” Poe suggests.  


That helps a lot. Both knowing Poe won’t be offended if he gets a little turned on, and also that Poe might get the same way. Ben’s still not really sure he’s ready to take a mate - not formally - but he definitely sometimes has interesting thoughts. He pushes his lips to his neck, kissing once, and then settles down.

“Okay. I had a nightmare about a ship falling. Was… that what upset you?”  


“Yeah. It’s… it’s my mom. You know… I lost her? It’s… it’s been ten years. And I realised she’s been gone from my life for longer than I knew her, and… I dunno. It just. It felt like…”  


Ben has never lost someone, not really. He doesn’t know how it would feel, but he can imagine to some extent, and it’s horrible. “You feel you should have done something to remember her?”

“I felt guilty it didn’t hurt enough,” Poe admits. “I can barely remember her, not properly. What if I forget her?”  


“You won’t forget her. Details, maybe, but not her.”  


“What if one day… it’s that day, and I forget? What if… Ben, what if everyone forgets her?”  


Ben isn’t wholly sure why he’s thinking this, but he holds him tighter, nose by his ear. “You won’t forget her. You’ll remember her, lots. And it’s good if it hurts less, because she wouldn’t want you to be in pain. She’d want you to remember her and be happy for all the time you knew her.”

“All those people who died, fighting the Empire…”  


“They died because they believed in our future,” he reminds him. “They died so we could be here, cuddling, thinking of what we want to do with our lives. Not crushed under the Emperor’s heel.”  


Poe sighs, and nods. “I guess. I… I just… I don’t know. Dad doesn’t like to talk about her, much. And then I see how little you see your mom, and… I wonder if she’d even really notice me…”

A little stab of pain, but Ben tries his best to swallow it. “I think you need to talk to your dad about her. If… if he’s hiding from the memories, maybe… that’s why you’re upset?”

“Yeah. I guess. I just… things are going so well for us, and I’ll never get to see how much she’d like you.”  


“No, but… we can tell her, if you want. Go to her tree, and tell her that we’re happy together?”  


“You think she’s listening? In the Force?”  


“I know it. She can’t tell you, but she’s listening.”  


“Thanks, Ben.”  


“I’m here for you,” he promises. “I love you, Poe.”  


“I love you, too.”  


They just breathe, then. Slow. In and out. Warm. Soft. Safe.

Neither of them wakes until the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben stands a little back, not wanting to crowd his… boyfriend? Yes. Boyfriend. He asked him to come along when he talks to his mom, using the Force-sensitive tree. 

He can’t imagine what it would be like to really lose a parent. Sure, Dad would go off for long periods with Chewie, and Mom was often busy with her work, before Ben was sent off to study with Luke. But to lose them for _real_ , forever? To never see them again?

Poe speaks lowly, and Ben doesn’t tune in. He just stands a respectful distance away, offering support, ready to swoop in at a moment’s notice.

The door creaks open, and both boys turn. In the frame is Kes Dameron, Poe’s father. His expression is a complicated one, and he nods at Ben before walking over to his son.

It’s almost like he’s intruding, now, because Ben knows Poe is worried about how his dad is handling (or not) his wife’s death. It’s a family event, and a grief he can’t really be part of, as his own interactions with Shara had been very limited, and very long ago. He’s almost ready to slope off and leave them to their grieving in peace when Kes hugs his boy, slings an arm around his shoulders, and tugs him over. 

“Ben,” he says, with a last squeeze of Poe before he holds a hand out.  


“Mr. Dameron,” Ben replies, shaking his hand. (He hates handshakes, but adults seem to love them, so he’s gotten good at doing them.)  


“Please, call me Kes,” he replies. “I didn’t know you were dropping by. You want to maybe grab dinner with us?”  


Ben’s eyes flit to Poe’s, just a momentary checking that it’s not awkward, and then he offers a polite, friendly smile. “I would love to, S– uh… thank you.” 

“I’ll go get it started. Poe, could you set the table?”  


“Sure, Dad.”  


***

“You sure it’s not awkward for you?” Ben asks, as he carries plates through.  


“If we’re serious about this, I think we’re gonna have to do the whole ‘meet the family’ stuff,” Poe replies. “Which… wow.”  


“What?”  


“ _Your parents_.”  


“What about them?”  


“…Ben, your Mom is General Princess Leia Organa. Your Dad is General Han Solo.”  


“Yes, and one uncle is a Wookie, and one is a Jedi Master. So?”  


“That’s kinda a big thing.”  


Ben tries not to let the discomfort show too much on his face. “I guess. They’re just my family, though.”

“…so it’s normal for you.”  


“Normal isn’t really the right word, but yes, I’m used to it. And used to people acting weird around me because of it.”  


Poe flinches. “Sorry. I didn’t… it’s not putting me off, it’s just… you’re kinda a big deal, you know?”

“Not really. I can’t be a big deal until I do something for myself. Until then, I’m just a kid.” He puts the plates out, and adjusts one until he feels it’s sitting just right. “I really like you. If you think my family might… make stuff too hard, I… I’d like you to let me know, so we don’t rush into something you’d regret.”  


Poe puts the remainder of the cutlery down, then grabs the front of his shirt. He has to arch up onto the balls of his feet, but he kisses Ben’s nose, and then drops back down again. “I love _you_ , silly. Dinner might be a bit more formal than I would like, but I’m not dating you because of - or in spite of - your family, but because I like _you_.”

Oh. That makes his cheeks go red, and Ben puts his hands on Poe’s waist, feeling the warmth of his body. He can’t help the wave of possessive, protective fire that flickers around his bones, and he bends his neck to touch their heads together. “I like you, too. A hell of a lot.”

“So… we’re… kinda official?” Poe asks.  


“Yeah, I think we are.”   


Ben had never known if he was supposed to find a mate or not. Uncle Luke hadn’t, but his Mom (obviously) had. But Uncle Luke is fine with it, and his Mom had sent him a nice message, and… 

“…you want me to set up a dinner with them?” Ben asks. “So I can introduce my boyfriend, and future mate?”  


“Yeah,” he replies, blushing even harder.  


Which is when Kes comes in, and finds them sort of cuddling by the dinner table. Ben startles, and so does Poe, but Kes just grins. “You’re a cute couple. I trust I don’t need to give you the shovel talk about hurting my boy?”

“Da, I think I’m as likely to hurt him as he is me.” Poe rolls his eyes. “So you’re… okay?”  


“I’m sad my boy is growing up so fast, but… yes. I’m okay with it. You’ve got my blessing.”  


Ben gulps. It really is real, now. He pulls out the chair for Poe to sit, and takes his own seat next to him. Under the table, their feet knock gently together. 

Now he just has to not make a fool of himself over dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben scowls. Okay, so he hasn’t called in a while (not like his dad has bothered, either), but whatever happened to ‘if you need me, any time, _any time_ , just call me’? Because he remembers being told that. He remembers nodding, and curling back up to sleep, after a nightmare, or whatever. 

But Han Solo wasn’t always around. 

Sure, everyone went through periods when they were busy. He still had Mom, and Threepio, and any number of ‘aunts’ and ‘uncles’ on top of Luke and Chewie, but it wasn’t the point.

Han Solo had never fully been able to give up his scoundrel-inclinations, and the older Ben had got, the more wanderlust his father had felt.

Mom’s said yes to the meet up, of course, and expressed her great delight in Ben’s choice of intended mate, but Han just isn’t picking up.

(At what point, Ben wonders, did ‘Dad’ become ‘Han’? It’s probably whenever he’s pissing him off. So. Quite a lot of the time.)

Ben’s met Kes, and Kes is in favour, and Mom is in favour, and it’s not like he _needs_ permission (even if he and Poe both want to wait until Ben’s eighteenth at the _earliest_ , which is not that far away)… but it’s the principle of the thing.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asks, as he pokes his head around the door to his room.  


He’s got permission to come visit whenever he’s free, now. Ben is glad his uncle doesn’t think a Jedi shouldn’t have connections and relationships, because he could totally have banned all of this, and then Ben isn’t sure how he’d manage, how he’d… live, if his best friend and… well. Boyfriend was taken from him.

“I can’t get in touch with Dad. I think… maybe he’s off on one of his ‘missions’.”  


“You got any idea _where_ he might be?”  


“Got a few. I pinged his comm a few times. Couldn’t find it, so I…” And now he’s admitting things he shouldn’t. “Might have got back the logs of where it _had_ been, before he turned it off.”  


“And?”  


“And I think he’s running stuff to Nar Shaddaa again.”  


“You… want to go looking?”  


“…you think your dad would even let you?”  


“I’m an adult, and you’re _almost_ eighteen, _and_ a Jedi. I think we’re safe enough, don’t you?”  


Ben grins. “Well, it didn’t stop _them_.”

***

“If I _ever_ catch you pulling a stunt like that again _ever_ I swear on the _Falcon_ I’ll ground you so hard you’re part of the middle of the planet!”  


Ben bristles, pulling himself up to his full height. “Oh, will you? No ‘thank you’ for saving your ass?”

“I had it under control!”  


Chewbacca points out that it was a long way off from control.

“ _Thank_ you, uncle,” Ben says, to the Wookie. “You were about to be shot!”  


“I’m regularly about to be shot!”  


“…could we maybe discuss this back on Yavin IV?” Poe asks.  


“And you brought the kid in on this,” Han continues. “Who is this Nerf anyway?”  


Ben’s eyes narrow. “That’s Poe. Poe Dameron. My future mate. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you to introduce you properly.”

“You brought your _m–”_  


Ben is pleased by the sudden **roar** from Chewie, which drowns out what Han was about to say.

“This conversation is _not_ over,” Han snaps, leaving for the cockpit to fly the _Falcon_ home, tugging the Y-Wing along in her wake.  


***

“He’s just embarrassed,” Poe says.  


“I know he’s embarrassed. He’s no good at feelings, and he doesn’t like asking for help, and he _definitely_ doesn’t want his son to save him.”  


Ben sighs, dropping his head back on the wall. His mother had been nineteen when she’d helped destroy the Death Star, along with his uncle and his father. But just because he’s seventeen… he’s treated like he’s seven. He’s probably going to be ‘seven’ to Han Solo forever.

That’s when there’s a quiet clearing of a throat from behind, and Han lingers in the doorway. He’s heard, of course, and Ben feels his face getting hot.

“Okay, so… Maybe I was a bit… too quick with my tongue before. I just… didn’t want my kid in danger because of me.”  


Poe makes to go, but Ben grabs his wrist, shaking his head. 

“It’s okay, Dad. I was worried about you, and Poe and I… we’re serious. Your blessing… matters a lot to us.”  


“Well, I think he’s a damn fool if he runs around looking for _me_  with you,” Han says, with a thin, weak smile. “But damn fools run in our blood, don’t they?”  


“Sir–” Poe starts.  


“Don’t ‘Sir’ me. I’m Han,” he insists.  


“Han… I’m… it’s an honour to meet you.”  


Ben squeezes his hand again.

“Well, it shouldn’t be. Most of the heroics was his mom and Luke.”  


In the distance, a roar.

“…and Chewie,” Han adds. “Okay. Even though I’m _still_ mad at you for risking your asses, you _did_ do a good job of the save. So why don’t you come up to the cockpit and… tell me why I should think my son is old enough to start a family.”  


Poe glances to Ben, and then back to Han. “With all due respect, S– Han, it’s really his decision.”

Han snorts. “Omega with spirit, huh? Hmm. Maybe you won’t be too out of place in our family, after all.”

Ben breathes out, gently. “It’s true, I’m almost eighteen. It’s not your permission we’re looking for, but we’d like your approval.”

The pilot-General rolls his eyes, and turns. “C’mon. You got a lot to catch me up on.”

Ben feels a tightness lift from his chest. Yes. This went about as well as any family reunion. And when he gets back in the cockpit, the big arms that wrap around him and lift him make him smile. 

“Chewie, you’re gonna have to hug Poe, too,” he says, cuddling in for a moment before he steps back.  


“Hey,” says Poe. “It’s _also_ an–”

“You can stop saying it’s an honour, son,” Han yells over his shoulder.   


“You’re going to need to get used to that, too,” Ben whispers.  



End file.
